Bad Romance
by Sparkles9378
Summary: The chimunks and chipettes couldn't be more surprised when Charlene, an old friend of the chimunks, pays them a visit. But what happens when Charlene shows everyone her singing voice and steals Alvin's heart once again? Will Brittany be jealous? And why doesn't Brittany completely trust her? But most of all, will hearts be broken?


Chapter 1! Plz review, it would be amazing! Also, just to clarify, everyone in this story are 15. And the chipettes live with Ms Miller.

* * *

~Normal POV~

"Come on boys, wake up," Dave called to his sons as he entered the trio brother's bedroom. He switched on the lights and opened the curtains to reveal a sunny morning.

"Ugh, Dave five more minutes!" Alvin complained as he shoved his head under his pillow to avoid the bright light seeping through the windows.

"No Alvin. Come on guys! You have school today!" Dave said more sternly this time. He crossed his arms and lightly tapped his foot. This was the boys' sign that they needed to start cooperating.

Simon was out of bed right away, always obeying Dave. Theodore groggily climbed out of bed, following his brother out the door. Alvin still lay in bed, his head shoved under his pillow, his covers over his head.

"Alvin come on, get up," Dave said for the last time before heading out of their room.

"Ughhh, why does have to be Monday?" Alvin muttered groggily, pulling his head from under his pillow.

Alvin pushed his covers aside and got out of bed, when he stepped on something. He looked down to see an old album - one of his and his brothers - under his bed, only a corner of it poking out from under his bed. He picked it up and looked it over. It was an old album of theirs. He scanned through the songs on the back and one caught his eye. 'You're the one that I want' it read.

"Charlene..." He said allowed, almost surprising himself. He didn't know if he could even say her name again. It had been so long since then.

It had been ages since he saw her, or even thought about her. He remembered the way her golden hair danced as she did. Her turquoise eyes, with a twinkle of life. They had been young back then. He had noticed her, and immediately liked her. They sang and danced as if there was no tomorrow, but it had lasted for only a short time.

"Alvin! Breakfast!" He heard Dave call from the kitchen, cutting him off from his thoughts.

"Be right there!" He called back.

He went to his dresser and grabbed some jeans and his favorite red sweater. He went to the bathroom and brushed his messy brown hair, and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his red hat and headed for the kitchen.

Simon and Theodore sat at the table, eating some cereal. Alvin grabbed the box and poured himself a bowl.

"Alvin we might be late." Simon as he adjusted his glasses with a look of authority. "You need to get up faster."

"Whatever," Alvin said, taking a bite of cereal.

Simon rolled his eyes and brought his bowl over to the counter. Once the three brothers were done getting ready, they hopped in the car and Dave drove them to school. The usually took the bus or walked but Dave decided to drive them.

"Have a good day guys," Dave waved goodbye as the boys got out of the car.

"Bye Dave," Theodore said as they walked toward the entrance of the school.

Alvin entered the school cockily, walking down the hall as if he owned it. Of course it was to be expected of him, considering how popular he was at the school, and not just because he was the 'leader' of the famous chipmunks. But of course, being a famous teenager did have it's perks, especially when it came to girls. Who wouldn't want to date one of the 'famous, hot chipmunks?' Alvin only chuckled at the thought as he approached his locker, which was conveniently next to his brother's.

"Hi Theodore," Eleanor said as she walked up to Theodore who was putting his stuff in his locker next to Alvin.

"Hi Eleanor," Theodore said happily, as if a Monday couldn't make him unhappy.

Of course Theodore was always in a good mood, especially when Eleanor was around.

"Hey Simon," Jeanette said as she went to to Simon. "Our lab report is due today."

Noticing the chipettes there, Alvin thought for a minute. Eleanor and Jeanette are here, so then where is...

Before he could even finish his thought, he could hear her screming from down the hall. "Alvin!"

"Brittany..." He muttered allowed.

He looked down the hall and there she was, storming towards him. Her pink jacket flapping as she walk fiercely with clenched fists, her knuckles burning white, a look of fiery burning in her eyes. By the way her face looked, Alvin could tell she was angry. But this time, he didn't know why.

"Brittany what do want? Don't bug me on a Monday." Alvin said as he closed his locker before turning toward her.

"Alvin! You were totally the one who let all those Biology frogs loose on Friday!" Brittany stated as she got up in his face. Her blue eyes, that he normally thought were gorgeous, (but he would never admit that) burned with anger.

Then he remembered.

"Thanks to you, I had to have five showers because one jumped on me! What if I got warts or something!?" Brittany complained with a look of disgust. She shuddered at the memory of the gross frog jumping onto her hair.

"Britt calm down," Alvin said. "It was an accident. I accidentally bumped the container they were in and they got loose. It's not my fault it jumped on you."

She only continued to stare at him evilly.

"Besides, it's Monday. It took you all weekend to figure out it was me who let them loose?"

"Well you're usually the cause of things like this. And I was more worried about getting diseases or something from that frog than to figure out who let them loose." Brittany put her hands on her hips and sighed.

 ***Bell rings***

"Well whatever, I'll deal with you later." She said as she grabbed her books. "Come on girls let's get to class,"

Brittany and her sisters grabbed their things and headed off to their classes.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore grabbed their books and headed to their classes. Simon and Theodore had Chemistry while Alvin had English.

When Alvin got to class he found a seat near the back. He looked around, and met eyes with Brittany who was giving him a deathly glare, but then turned away. What's her problem? Alvin thought. She's probably still pissed about the frog thing.

As class went on, Alvin found it more and more boring. Finally the bell rang.

Alvin hopped out of his seat and raced out of the class to the cafeteria. He sat down at a table with his brothers and the chipettes. Simon and Jeanette were talking about Science and boring stuff like that (in Alvin's opinion) while Eleanor and Brittany were talking gossip. And of course, Theodore was eating.

Soon the day was over, and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were walking home.

"Hey guys, let's race home!" Alvin challenged, smirking.  
"I bet I'll win again!"

"Don't count on it," Simon said, readying himself next to Alvin.

"I wanna race too!" said Theodore.

"No thanks," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I think I'll just watch," Jeanette said.

"Me too," agreed Eleanor.

"On your mark..." Alvin said.

"Get set..." Simon said.

"Alvin!" Someone called from behind.

"Go!" Simon and Theodore said at the same time and started racing down the street.

"Huh?" Alvin said turning around to see who it was.

When Alvin saw the person behind him, his eyes widened and his mouth almost dropped.

"Ch-Charlene...?" Alvin stuttered, as he stared at the Chipette in shock.

"Hi Alvin, it's been a while..." She smiled.


End file.
